


Affair of the Heart Book II

by StormyBear30



Series: Affair Of The Heart Series [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Affair of the Heart Book II

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

Yes”

“Are you fucking high or something? I said no”

“You are my best friend in the entire universe and I need you to do this for me”

“I think that I’ve done enough for you in the past couple of years you ass”

“You have, and I know that I don’t have the right to ask for anything else but I really need you to do this for me”

“There’s no way that this can work, I’d murder him before the end of the first day”

“You love him; you just don’t want to admit it”

“Love him” Brad spat, scrunching his face up in disgust. “I’d rather put myself back in the closet and pretend to be straight again”

“You never lived in the fucking closet and you know damn well that you’ve never pretended you were straight. Brad…please” Adam begged, putting an exaggerated pout on his lips because he knew that it got to Brad every time. “Do this for me”

“You are evil and hateful” Brad tried not to laugh, but at the cute pout on Adam’s face he found that he couldn’t help it.

“You love me and you know it” Adam beamed, knowing that he had already won as he rushed forward and hugged Brad tightly.

“And you love me” Brad replied wrapping his arms tightly around Adam’s neck, plastering his body as close as he could to the taller mans body, making sure to lock eyes with the clearly aggravated boyfriend standing behind them.

“You two do know that I am still in the room right?” Kris grumbled as he watched his boyfriend getting mauled by his best friend.

“Don’t be jealous baby, you know that I only have eyes for you” Adam giggled, pushing Brad away with a smack on the ass before wrapping his arms around Kris who was standing behind them and kissing him good and plenty.

“You know he used to tell me that all the time and look where we are at now” Brad teased, ignoring the pointed look he was receiving from Adam, but enjoying the annoyed one he was receiving from Kris. “What? It’s true” He grinned innocently, grabbing Kris by the hand and jerking him away from his lover. “Fine…we do this and you do things my way” He spoke as he continued to lead him towards the back of his apartment. “You can stay here, but everything stays as is. You move or try and change one thing in this room or this apartment and you are out on your ass”

“I’ll sleep on the street” Kris cried out when the bedroom door was open, shielding his eyes from the glaring shininess that seemed to be surrounding them.

“You’ve redecorated since I’ve last stayed here” Adam tried to hide the grin attempting to force its way across his face.

“Of course” Brad smiled evilly, looking directly at Kris. “When you asked me yesterday if Kris could stay here I just knew I had to redecorate just for him. What’s the matter Krissy, you don’t like it”

“I can’t stay here…I’ll go blind” His eyes still covered for dramatic measure, trying to step away from the horrific room.

“If it will help, I’ll help you move in and get situated” Adam replied with a lustful grin, blocking Kris from leaving as he wrapped him within his arms once again.

“MOVE IN” Brad and Kris yelled at the same time, causing Adam to fall into a fit of giggles as to how much fun it was going to be to see the two of them living together.

“You said this was temporary” Brad continued to yell, pushing Kris out of his way as he stalked up to his ex.

“Tell me again why I have to stay here?” Kris pushed back, looking up at Adam with eyes that he hope would end the madness going on around them.

“It is temporary” Adam assured them both, pushing his way between the two of them and walking into the room, sitting down on the glittery and brightly colored bed. “Kris you know that this is part of the steps we have to follow before we can move in together and make it right”

Kris followed with a sigh, sitting next to Adam on the bed, taking his hand into his own. “I know baby…I’ll stay” He assured with a smile, not really understanding why Adam was insisting on it, but willing to do anything to make him happy. It turned out that doing it the right way meant that he and Adam were not allowed to live together for the first six months of the renewing of their relationship, only allowed short visits and dating. Adam had asked one of his friends who was a life partner coach to help them out. The man wasn’t even accredited, nor did he have a degree, but Adam swore by him and guaranteed that by the time they were done they would be together forever and more in love then they ever thought possible. Kris thought it was stupid and silly, but if it meant that he had Adam in his life forever and ever then he was more then willing to do what needed to be done and if he got to torture Brad on the sidelines, well that just made it all the better.

“Fabulous” Brad sighed with a roll of his eyes. “I mean it short shit, you move anything from this room and you’re out of here” He glared at Kris, finger pointed for extra emphasis. “And you…you owe me so fucking big that you are going to be paying me back for the rest of my life” The finger turned to Adam before he flounced out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

“Don’t I know it” Adam mumbled, it turning into a giggle when he was pushed backwards, Kris hovering over him from the side. “I thought that we were going to get you situated” He half giggled, half moaned as Kris slid his leg over Adam’s thigh, their hardening cocks brushing against each others.

“I’ve got one suitcase and a backpack, I think I can handle it” Kris replied, slinking forward even more. “I can think of something else that needs to be situated though” He grinned playfully before leaning forward and kissing Adam hungrily.

“Oh yeah…I can surely take care of that for you baby” Adam rushed out in a heated whisper as he pushed himself backward, dragging Kris along with him.

“So…what are we doing tonight?” They both heard Brad’s loud voice ask, the man plopping down on the bed between them, forcing them to break apart.

“Nothing with you” Kris glared, ready to push Brad off of the bed, but his hands being caught by Adam before he had the chance.

“Brad…baby…Kris and I thought maybe we could spend tonight together. Can’t you find someone to hang out with tonight?” Adam asked, wanting to push Brad away himself, but knowing how well that would turn out for all of them if he did. “You know that I only have another week here before I head out on my European tour and…”

“You owe me” Brad cut Adam off, undeterred because he was determined that he was going to get what he wanted and what he wanted was to get under Kris’s skin as much as he could. “We’re going to watch all of my favorite movies and don’t even try to get out of it” He jumped off the bed, dancing for the door before turning to face them. “Get your asses up because this us nonnegotiable”

“Do you think that I’d actually go to prison if I murdered him in his sleep” Kris grunted, falling backwards on the bed in multilevel frustration, his dick hard and raging and at the idea of spending the rest of his night with Brad watching god knew what. “I mean…do you really think that there would be anyone that would miss him?”

“His parents might, but then again they did actually pay him a large amount of money to move here” Adam tried to joke, but he could see by the look on his boyfriends face that he found it anything but funny. “Look…I know that this is not the ideal living situation for you, but I really want us to work this time and I know that you don’t believe in Mario’s methods, but I’ve seen him work miracles on other failing relationships and…”

“Hey…I’m not going anywhere” Kris placed his fingers softly over Adam’s lips. “I told you that I would do anything for you and this relationship and I meant anything…even putting up with Brad’s bullshit” He smiled, even if it was a bit forced. “I love you Adam, plain and simple and nothing, not even your highly annoying ex is going to change that”

“I heard that and the highly annoying ex plans to make your fucking life as miserable as possible” They both groaned at Brad’s words, knowing that he was going to hold true to them.

TBC…

Chapter Two…

“Please don’t leave me here with him” Kris whined as he and Adam stood in the doorway of Brad’s apartment, the driver of the waiting car excusing himself as he walked past them to load Adam’s things. “Why can’t I just stay at your place while you’re gone?” He whined even more, crossing his arm over his chest, glaring at the floor because he already knew what Adam was going to say.

“I’d just feel better if I knew you were staying with Brad” Adam replied, lying his hand upon the side of Kris’s face, closing his eyes and sighing when Kris jerked away.

“I’m not a fucking baby you know” He cried out, walking deeper into the apartment, arms still across his chest.

“Well you are about the size of one” Brad called out from somewhere in the apartment, pissing Kris off even more.

“I know you’re not a baby Kris, but I’m going to be gone for two months and for my own piece of mind I’d feel better if you weren’t alone”

“I’ll be alone anyway because if you think for one minute that I’m going to just hang around Brad all day then you have another thing coming”

“Same goes for me short shit” Brad cried out even louder, causing Adam to sigh yet again as he rubbed at the ache starting to form in his forehead.

“I’m really not happy with the two of you right now” Adam yelled back, kicking at the molding on the bottom of the wall. Kris could see the stress already starting to inhabit his lovers face, making him feel guilty despite the fact that he still wasn’t happy about his current situation.

“I’m sorry” He replied, lying his hand on Adam’s arm and forcing him to face him. “It’ll be fun. It will give Brad and I a chance to bond and get to know each other better” He assured with as much of a smile as he could muster, which when it came to the idea of hanging out with Brad wasn’t much.

“You are such a bad liar Kristopher” Adam chuckled, wondering if having the two of them living under the same roof was such a good idea after all.

“And a horrible dresser” Brad continued with his input, laughing out loud at the duel “Fuck you Brad” He heard in response.

“OH YEAH BABY…RIGHT THERE…YEAH” Kris sighed, pulling the pillow over his head to try and block out the yelling going on in the room next to his. For the hundredth time since Adam had left the few days prior, he wished that he was anywhere but being forced to live in the same apartment as Brad. They hardly spoke to each other, just an occasional grunt or smart remark, but the fact that he seemed to bring home a different guy every night was beginning to wear thin. He didn’t begrudge that man for having a good time, and boy did he seem to always have a good time by the amount of screaming he did, but it made him miss Adam more then he ever thought possible. The loneliness was starting to eat him up inside and he found himself on more then once occasion wondering if Dr. Drew’s earlier words had been correct and he was addicted to Adam.

Picking up his cell phone he texted Adam, hoping against hope that he wasn’t waking the poor man up, but needing to talk to him in the worst kind of way. ***Hey baby, text me when you get some free time. Love you***

“I love you too” He heard Adam’s voice through the phone not even a minute after the text was sent. “What are you still doing up. It’s got to be close to like three in the morning there”

“Brad’s entertaining…again” He grumbled, curling up under the florescent glittery comforter he was being forced to use. “I don’t know how he has a voice to speak after he sends them home”

“Oh trust me I remember how vocal he can be” Adam replied with a chuckle, regretting his words immediately at the complete silence he heard from the other end. “Fuck Kris…I didn’t mean it like that”

“Does it bother you that I’m not vocal like that when we have sex?” Kris asked, hating the way he was feeling, but unable to stop himself due to the relationship shared between Brad and Adam before he was even in the picture.

“What…no…are you kidding me” Adam cried out, cursing under his breath for his slip of the tongue because he knew he was making Kris feel insecure when there really wasn’t any reason to. “I love the sounds you make when we make love” He went on when Kris still hadn’t responded. “You have no idea how much of a turn on it is when your voice gets all breathy because it goes right to my cock baby. Oh and lets not forget the way you moan for me every time I touch you, kiss you, suck you. It’s so hot. You may not be a screamer like Brad, but baby you have to believe me when I tell you that you are not quiet by any means”

“Are you getting turned on?” Kris grinned into the darkened room, closing his eyes as he focused on the heavy breaths coming through the phone.

“God, just thinking about it gets me so hard for you” Adam panted, ignoring the knock on his dressing room door as he palmed himself over his tight leather pants.

“Me too” Kris moaned, shoving his hand under the waistband of his sleep pants. “I love it when you fuck me, when you suck me off” His breath hitched at the moan he heard in reply.

“Hold the fuck on” Adam yelled when the banging on his dressing room door continued. “Sorry baby…now where were we? Oh yeah, you were missing me”

“I miss you so much Adam. I wish you were with me right now” Kris moaned, his entire hand wrapped around his cock, jerking away furiously.

“What would I be doing if I was there right now?” Adam teased, trying to will away the hard on that was causing him extreme pain, but unwilling to stop because he wanted to hear the man that he loved come undone before he hit the stage.

“God…you’d be sucking me off. I love it when your mouth is on me” He rushed out, his voice raspy as he closed his eyes and pictured Adam going down on him.

“I am pretty good at it” Adam replied, breathless himself.

“Jesus…you’re the best” Kris moaned loudly, speeding up the action going on between his legs.

“Well its easy when I have such a beautiful cock to work with” He ignored the screaming and pounding coming from across the room now, his only interest in helping the man that he loved explode. “I love the way that it fits perfectly into my mouth, the way it feels as it slides against my tongue. You always taste so good baby that I just can’t ever get enough. Are you close Kris?” His voice was low and deep, his breathing ragged as he shifted on the couch he was seated on, trying like hell to alleviate his penis screaming for attention.

“So close” Kris stammered, fisting himself even faster.

“Come for me baby. Feel my mouth working you hard. I want to hear you scream my name. Come on baby…do it” He couldn’t help but smile at the loud outburst he heard through the phone, his own dick twitching in response. “Seems you might be a bit of a screamer after all”

“Holy shit…I have no idea where that came from” Kris replied, struggling to pull air into his painful lungs.

“Fuck…you sound so sexy” Adam closed his eyes, trying to ignore the twinge in his heart that missed Kris like crazy. “Son of a bitch…alright” He screamed, when kicking seemed to be added to the chaos going on outside his dressing room door. “Kris…baby…I have to go. My show was actually supposed to start like twenty minutes ago”

“Jesus, Adam, why didn’t you say something” Kris wanted to cry, he felt so guilty.

“There is nothing and I mean nothing more important then you. I don’t want you to ever forget that Kris. I love you” He reminded sternly, getting up off of the couch, adjusting himself before slowly walking towards the door.

“I love you too Adam, but what about you? I know you have to sporting one hell of a huge hard on about now” He teased, licking his lips at the idea of his lover’s gorgeous cock.

“I’m going to display it proudly on stage and let them know exactly who it is that caused it. Well, I won’t actually display it since you are the only one that will…”

“NO” Kris cried out, cutting Adam off before he could finish his sentence. “You can’t tell them that”

“Trust me honey my fans won’t care” Adam assured with a chuckle.

“NO” Kris cried out again. “None of them know that you and I are back together again and I don’t want it hurting you in the end” Kris was near tears as he sat up, wiping the mess off his stomach with an old shirt he had found on the floor.

“Hurting me in the end” Adam repeated confusion clearly evident in his voice. “What the fuck are you talking about?” He asked. “Just a fucking minute” He screamed like a mad man towards the still closed door. “Kris…talk to me”

“The world hates me for what I did to you. You’re career is explosive right now and I don’t want that to end because of the fact that you and I are together again” Kris tried to explain, but he knew it wasn’t coming out right at all.

“You actually think that I give a fuck about what the world thinks about our relationship?” The singer asked, stunned and maybe a little hurt.

“Adam, please” Kris begged, the tears finally coursing their way down his cheeks. “I know you love me, trust me I know you do. However, let’s just keep this to ourselves until after your tour. I’m hitting the streets tomorrow to try and find a new record company to back me and…”

“And you want to do this on your own and not use my name and our relationship to find something” Adam didn’t know why it hurt to say that, but it really did.

“I’m sorry baby, but yes” Kris replied truthfully, knowing that Adam loved him and only wanted to help him, but his pride refusing to let it go. “Adam, please don’t take that the wrong way. I love you and I know that you love me but…”

“No…I get it” Adam lied because he really didn’t understand why it was that Kris couldn’t just sit back and let him help.

“I have my pride Adam and I have to at least try this on my own. I know it’s going to be hard and I know that you’re only trying to help me because you love me, but I have to do this” He explained further because he could hear the hurt in Adam’s words.

“I get it” Adam assured again, starting to understand. “I don’t like it, but I get it” He smiled hoping that Kris could hear it through the phone. “I love you Kris”

“I love you so much Adam” Kris responded quickly with his own smile. “Now go out there and have a kick ass show. “I miss you”

“Miss you too”

TBC…

Chapter Three…

Kris had never felt so depressed in his life as he sat on Brad’s couch feeling like the lowest piece of filth to ever walk the earth. It had been two weeks since he had tried to find a record label to back him only to have each and every one of them slam a door in his face. He was told that he was unpredictable due to his drinking antics and stint in rehab, that he was a liability because at any moment he could revert to his old ways and cost them money, but the one that seemed most to stand out was that they didn’t want to be the one to represent the man that nearly destroyed the career of the great Adam Lambert. He wanted to tell them that Adam had forgiven him and that was in full support of him and his music career, but again his pride was bigger then his head and he said nothing instead. “I hate my life” He mumbled to himself closing his eyes and thinking back to a time when he had everything he ever wanted in life.

“I hate that you’ve become a lump on my expensive leather couch” He heard Brad speak as he opened his eyes and found him standing behind the couch. “You’ve been sitting there so long that by now I am sure your ass cheeks are permanently molded into the cushion.

“Please just leave me alone Brad” Kris sighed, closing his eyes once again to hide the sting of tears threatening behind his lids. ***Oh course…this is my life*** He thought to himself as Brad sat down on the other end of the couch.

“Sitting here feeling sorry for yourself isn’t the way to fix your problems” Brad supplied, staring at his best friends lover.

“The fuck you know about my problems” Kris bit out. “You have no idea what I am going through right now”

“I know that sitting here all day isn’t going to fix anything” He went on undeterred by the look of anger staring back at him.

“Fuck you Brad” Kris bit out angrily, wanting to take it back at the wince of shock he saw from the other man, adding guilt to his already huge list of self hate. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that” He said, the tears he had been trying to hide becoming even more of a threat.

“Tell me” He heard Brad say softly, his mind warring as to if he should tell him or not, his mouth working ahead of him before his mind could decide.

“Have you ever felt like the lowest piece of shit on the planet?” He asked, still fighting the tears as he looked across the couch at Brad. “Have you ever felt like there is no one on the planet that loves you or even cares enough that you are alive?” He went on when he didn’t get an answer.

“You have Adam…he loves you Kris” Brad reminded softly.

“And I don’t know why” Kris blurted out, giving up the battle and letting one tear and then another roll down his cheeks. “I know he loves me and I thank god every day that he has a big enough heart to forgive everything that I’ve done to hurt him, but I just feel as if there isn’t a single other person on the planet that cares that I’m alive”

“That’s not true Kris, I care that you’re alive. Who else would I have to make fun of if I didn’t have you around” He smiled slightly, trying to make a joke and lighten the mood some. “I’m sorry that was inappropriate” He apologized deciding to be serious for the moment because he knew that Kris needed to hear what he had to say. “The truth is that I know that we fight and argue, but I really do care for you Kris. You seem to forget that I’m the one that fought for you and Adam after you went on your stupid spree with the drinking” He reminded, hands flailing everywhere as he went on. “In fact more then once”

“I know you did” Kris sniffled, trying once again to will back the tears, but failing again as a few more drifted downward.

“But in answer to your question, yes I do know what it’s like to feel like the lowest piece of shit on the planet” He hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath before he continued with his story. “I know that Adam has joked with you about how my parents paid me a large sum of money to move out here from Texas years ago” Seeing Kris nod in reply he took a deep breath before telling the only secret he ever kept from Adam since they had become friends. “Well when I told Adam I made it out to be a joke, but it really happened and it really almost killed me when it did”

Kris watched as the normally annoying, but almost always smiling Brad sat before him, bottom lip quivering as he found fascination with the ceiling. “Why would they do that?” He asked, unable to fathom how a parent could do something so horrible to their child.

“I know that this comes as a shocker, but I was always different growing up” He smiled sadly as he looked over at Kris before shifting his eyes away once again. “My parents knew it too and yet they constantly tried to turn me into their perfect son. I tried for them for the longest time, but eventually they just gave up because it became crystal clear that I was never going to be the son that they wanted, especially to my father. He pretty much ignored me after he realized that I wasn’t going to be the all American hero and completely turned against me when I finally came out to him and my mother. He was furious and refused to accept who I was. He threatened to disown me and kick me out on the street, but my mother stopped him. She wasn’t any happier then he was and I could see nothing but shame and disappointment each time that I looked into her eyes, but like it or not I was her son and she either did it because she loved me or because it was the southern thing to do. I don’t know and I didn’t stick around long enough to find out. She convinced him to buy me off if you will and in exchange I would move to another state and they would just pretend that I didn’t exist. I told them to shove their money where the sun didn’t shine, but rather quickly I realized that leaving was the best thing for me and I couldn’t do that without money, so I took them up on their offer. I was on a plane the next day headed here and I haven’t looked back since”

“How much did they pay you?” Kris asked, hands covering his mouth in shock that he had said those words when it was obvious how painful it was for Brad to tell him the story.

“It’s ok” He assured at the look of guilt he saw staring back from Kris’s eyes. “Apparently fifteen hundred dollars was the going rate for buying off your son all those years ago” Brad returned bitterly, angry tears trickling down his face as he recalled the most painful part of his life. “It was enough to get me to California and find some cheap motel to stay in until I could figure out what I wanted to do with my life. Thankfully I met Adam and my amazing friends and I’ve been able to put the past behind me. Shit…I hadn’t thought about that or them in almost ten years” He laughed, but it sounded hollow and fake as he wiped at the tears still trickling down his face.

“I’m sorry Brad; they shouldn’t have ever done that to you. You may annoy the hell out of me, but even you don’t deserve that” He shared a small smile with the dark haired man, nudging him with his foot playfully.

“Well you don’t deserve whatever happened to you that has you so down…what is that by the way?” He asked, wondering why he had told Kris his story before he had found out what his was.

“What isn’t bringing me down?” Kris sighed, sitting up and playing with a string on his sock covered foot. “I don’t have a dollar to my name and am living off the good graces of my boyfriend. I’ve hit every major and independent record label in Hollywood and not a single one of them is willing to back me. I’ve tried to find an agent, someone, anyone who would take a chance on me and was flatly told by them all that I am too much of a liability. I just feel invisible and lost and that it’s only a matter of time before Adam comes to his senses and kicks me to the curb as well”

“Never going to happen” Brad replied quickly, lying his hand on the hand still playing with Kris’s sock. “The mans so stupidly in love with you that you could never work again and he would gladly support you”

“I refuse to let that happen, but other then becoming a working Joe again I have no idea how to make that not happen” He sighed, watching Brad pull back with a glint in his eye.

“Job snob” He giggled, tucking his feet under him as he continued to grin at him.

“Maybe…” Kris giggled in reply, ducking his head because he did not like the way that Brad was looking at him. “What?” He finally blurted out as the staring continued.

“Sell your story”

“What?”

“Sell your story to the highest bidder” He repeated a bit slower, emphasizing the words.

“Are you high or something” Kris cried out, trying to get off of the couch, but getting pulled back down by an insistent hand on the back pocket of his jeans.

“No, well maybe just the lingering effects of something I smoked last night” He went on undeterred as he shifted forward and held Kris in place. “You have one hell of a hit the bottom of the barrel story here and now with the fact that no one wants your unemployed ass just makes it even better. Take it to a talk show, a major magazine, hell even the media rags would pay huge amounts of money to hear your down and out story. It’s a win win situation because you get some money in your pocket and maybe some record label will take pity on your shrimpy ass and sign you”

“Why must you insist on giving me shit about my size when you’re smaller then I am” Kris tried to turn the topic of conversation, despite the fact that he found himself actually thinking about what Brad had said.

“Don’t change the subject. In fact let me shop around and see what I can find for you. I bet you that I can find someone to pay a huge amount of money to hear your sob story”

“Thanks, but I don’t think so. I don’t want to have to tell my story to some porn magazine or website” Kris half joked because he wouldn’t have put it past Brad to do something like that.

“Kristopher you wound me” Brad tried to sound hurt, but the grin on his face gave him away. “Seriously…let me do this for you. Let me talk to some people and you get to pick the one you think is best for you…deal?”

“I get to make the final decision?” Kris just wanted to clarify because he still held a lingering fear that putting what was left of his sanity and his life in Brad’s hands was a bad idea. Deep down he knew that he wouldn’t purposely hurt him, but he wasn’t so sure that Brad was smart enough or had the knowledge to get someone important to listen to his story.

“You get to make the final decision”

“Deal…” He held out his hand for Brad to shake, only to fall backwards when the tiny man lunged across the couch and hugged his tightly. “And since you have nothing better to do you can help me with my video of the week” He jumped off of Kris, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the room he filmed most of his stuff in.

“You really hate me don’t you?” Kris complained with a smile because as much as Brad annoyed the crap out of him most time, he found his videos quite funny and although he would never admit this to Adam or Brad, watched them each time a new one came out.

“Shut up and put this on” He yelled at Kris, shoving an ugly hat in his hand before slamming the door closed behind them.

TBC…

Chapter Four…

“Honey, I’m home” Adam cried out as he let himself into Brad’s apartment with the key he had never given back even after their breakup many years ago. “Kris? Brad?” He yelled even louder when he didn’t get a response from either of them dropping his bags on the floor and walking deeper into the apartment. “Where the hell could they be?” He spoke to himself as he removed his phone from out of his pocket and called Kris’s number. “Where the hell are you?” He asked annoyed when he only got his voicemail, his aggravation growing even more when he called Brad’s phone and got the same thing.

“I can’t believe you actually bought those pants” Kris laughed as he and fumbled with the door to Brad’s apartment, laughing even louder at the pouty look he got in return. “Don’t give me that look they are so damn bright that when you go to the club there going to light up”

“Which means all the attention will be focused on me as it should be” Brad grinned at Kris, pushing him out of the way once the door was opened.

“Jerk” Kris cried out after him with a laugh, it coming up short as he looked up and found his boyfriend standing across the room from them. “Adam…oh my god” He cried out, dropping the bags in his hands to the ground as he ran towards the man that he had missed with a passion. “I can’t believe that you’re here” He didn’t give Adam a chance to speak as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around his neck, stepping back with a look of hurt on his face when Adam didn’t return the gesture. “Is something wrong?” He asked, fearful of the answer as Adam just stared between him and Brad.

“Where have you been?” Adam asked, not even trying to hide the annoyance on his face or in his voice. He knew he probably didn’t have any right to be pissed off at Kris since he didn’t even know that he was coming home early, but he was exhausted from the non-stop flights, starving since he hadn’t eaten all day and more then a little upset that the man that he had rushed back and endured it all for hadn’t been anywhere to be seen when he had finally arrived.

“I went shopping with Brad” Kris replied, feeling himself get defensive at the accusing look and tone Adam was sharing with the two of them.

“You went shopping with Brad. I can’t even get you to come shopping with me, but you can go shopping with him” He grumbled, his irritation and anger growing with each second that Kris didn’t respond.

“That’s because he loves me more” Brad grinned, placing his arm around Kris’s taunt shoulders and giving him a wet kiss on the cheek.

“You’re not helping Brad” Kris mumbled towards his new found friend, wiping the wetness from his cheek before turning his attention back towards Adam. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t here when you got here, but you never said anything and Brad decided that it would be a good idea to go clothes shopping and…” He didn’t finish his sentence at the highly pissed off glare he got at that.

“I hire a private plane and fly straight through from fucking Japan so I can spend time with the man that I thought was waiting for me and instead I come back and its like some alternate universe. Who the hell are you people and what have you done with my boyfriend and my best friend?”

“So what you just expected me to wait by the door for your return like a good wife or something?” Kris belted out, more irritated and pissed off at Adam then he had felt in a long time. “I’m sorry that you had to endure such hard ships to come home to me, but I’m not fucking psychic and I’ve had other things to worry about other then you coming home two days early and being all pissy because I wasn’t here to kiss your feet when you walked in the door. Thanks for lunch today” He turned to face Brad rushing over and picking up his dropped bags before storming into his bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him.

“What?” Adam cried out when he looked over and found Brad glaring at him.

“You know Adam sometimes you are the biggest douche bag there is” He squinted his eyes, glaring even bigger daggers at the stupid man in front of him. “While you’ve been off gallivanting all over Japan, he’s been here dealing with the harsh reality of real life. He’s been through hell after having every record label tell him that they wouldn’t work with him and yet he kept it from you because he didn’t want to worry or upset you while you were on your precious tour. You weren’t here and he needed someone to make him see that he wasn’t the biggest piece of shit on the planet and yet all you can do is yell at him like he’s some bitch that didn’t attend to your every need” He started to walk away only to turn back and glare once more at the man behind him. “Oh and by the way fucktard, the shopping that he did was all for you because he wanted to make your homecoming special” With that said he tossed his head to the side, glaring at Adam one more time for good measure before sauntering off into his own bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him as well.

Adam didn’t know what to think as he turned and looked at both closed doors, the guilt setting in rather quickly as he vowed to apologize to Brad later, knowing that he had some serious sucking up to do to his boyfriend first. “Kris…baby…can I come in?” He knocked softly, waiting a moment for a reply, opening the door slowly when he didn’t get one.

“Come to yell at me some more?” Kris asked as he stood off in the far corner of the room, shooting Adam dirty looks with his arms across his chest.

“No…I came to apologize. I didn’t have any reason to be mad at you when you didn’t even know that I was coming back early. I just missed you so much and I couldn’t wait two more days to see you” Adam replied, watching as some of the anger began to disappear from Kris’s face. “I’m really sorry baby. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that and I’ll do anything that you want in order to make it up to you” He was being serious, but could tell that Kris had already forgiven him at the playful glint he saw in his lover’s eyes.

“Anything?” Kris asked, trying to keep his angry face on, but failing as he knew he would as Adam continued to stand by the door with a sexy pout on his face.

“Anything” Adam repeated, waiting to see what Kris had in store for him next.

“Suck me off “Kris returned immediately loosening his belt buckle, his dick growing hard just thinking about Adam on his knees.

“Is that really my punishment?” Adam asked with a seductive smile, falling to his knees and crawling towards him.

“Be quiet or I’ll make you fuck me too” Kris chuckled softly, it turning into a full fledged groan as the man that he loved nuzzled his nose against his jean covered crotch.

“Oh my and that would just be so torturous He pushed his face even deeper into Kris’s groin area, tugging the zipper down with one quick tug before jerking the hindering material downwards until it was pooling at his feet.

“I really missed you baby” Adam yawned over an hour later, holding his lover tightly after fucking him like crazy.

“I missed you too and I’m sorry that I wasn’t here to greet you when you got home” Kris replied as he snuggled deeper into Adam’s arms.

“You have no reason to be sorry. I was just being a grouchy bitch because I was tired and maybe just a little bit jealous that you and Brad seemed to have gotten so close” He decided to be truthful because he was determined to not ever keep anything from Kris ever again.

“You have nothing to be jealous about” Kris returned as he nuzzled Adam’s sweaty neck, placing a loving kiss there.

“Does that mean that you’ll go shopping with me now?” He asked, biting his lip to keep from laughing at the small groan he heard in response.

“What is it with you two and shopping?” Kris asked, pulling back so he could look down at his boyfriend. “I mean, I’m into men and I don’t have the urge to walk from store to store for hours and hours, buying massive amounts of clothing that I don’t need”

“It is much to late to have that conversation my dear” Adam yawned again through his grin, his eyes drifting shut only to fly open a second later as earlier words from Brad crossed his mind. “What was Brad talking about when he said you felt like the biggest piece of shit earlier?”

“It’s much too late to have that conversation” He repeated Adam’s words, kissing him sweetly and feeling like anything but as he settled down upon his chest. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow” He promised when Adam looked at him with an arched eyebrow. “Tomorrow…now get some sleep” Leaning upwards he kissed his lover once again, a smile crossing his face at the short press of lips and mumbled reply he received.

“What the hell did you tell him that for?” Kris growled at Brad under his breath so he wouldn’t wake Adam several hours later as the two of them sat in the kitchen drinking coffee.

“He needed to know and besides I was over his little diva rant and he needed to be put in his place” Brad smirked, blowing Kris a coffee scented kiss across the table before taking another sip from his cup.

“You’re one to talk about diva rants” Kris chuckled despite himself.

“Who do you think taught him all that he knows” He returned quickly, winking at Kris instead that time.

“I still feel like I am in some alternate universe” They both heard Adam speak from the doorway of the kitchen, eyeing the two cups of coffee on the table. “It’s just odd seeing you two actually getting along” He growled lowly when he reached for the first cup nearest him, Brad jerking it away and holding it against his chest.

“Get your own bitch” He squawked, pulling back even further when Adam tried to swipe it again.

“Here baby” Kris said as he got up and handed his half full cup to Adam. “Morning…” He leaned up for a kiss reaching for the coffee pot on the counter behind him before refilling Adam’s cup. “Get your own bitch” He laughed at Brad when he held his cup out for a refill as well, laughing even harder at the wide eyed look of shock he got in return.

“Oh girl…it is time for you to go” Brad retorted, sliding the chair back and grabbing Adam’s full cup from him as he glided out of the kitchen.

“Hey…” Adam cried out after Brad, sharing a smile full of love towards Kris when another full cup was held in front of him. “I love you” He sighed, enjoying the first taste of caffeine into his still exhausted system.

“I know” Kris smiled back, sharing another coffee flavored kiss.

“So tell me about what Brad said last night” Adam spoke after his second cup of coffee. “Thank you” He smiled when the man that he loved with his entire heart and soul placed a plate of toast and some cut up fruit in front of him.

“It’s nothing” Kris tried to sidestep the dreaded conversation. “So I was thinking that if you really wanted to go shopping today and you’re up to it…”

“Kris…please talk to me. This isn’t going to work if we’re not honest with each other” Adam pleaded, reaching forward and taking Kris’s hands into his own.

The shorter mans sighed before telling Adam the truth. “It seems that I’ve gotten somewhat of a reputation since…you know” He didn’t want to say the words to bring up a part of their past that was still painful to the both of them. “I’ve been to every record company large and small and they all think that I am too much of a liability to sign me and…”

“And…” Adam urged, giving the hands still held within his a gentle squeeze.

“They don’t want to represent the man who tried to destroy the biggest act of the century” Kris repeated one of the record executive’s exact words.

“That’s bullshit” Adam cried out, jerking his hands away from Kris as he got up and started pacing the kitchen. “You made a mistake and you’ve gotten help and I’ve forgiven you for what happened and I love you and…”

“And they don’t know any of that except that I’ve been to rehab. I don’t get it actually because most celebrities go to rehab and they come back as a success story. I come back and I’m nothing but a piece of shit” Kris sighed, his entire body feeling weighted and tired as he hung his head staring at the floor.

“Don’t you EVER say anything like that again” Adam roared, jerking Kris out of his seat and forcing him to stand in front of him. “You are not a piece of shit. You are a talented and beautiful man and if those fucks can’t see that then they don’t deserve you”

“You have to say that because you love me” Kris choked out when he was crushed to Adam’s hard chest, trying to be playful but it coming out all sad and even a bit frightened.

“I do love you, but I mean ever word of it as well Kristopher” Adam smiled sadly down at his lover as he pushed him back a little in order to look at his face. “You have an amazing singing voice and if they can’t see that then they don’t deserve to sign you”

“It doesn’t really matter since none of them want me anyway” Kris replied, his eyes downcast because it was just too humiliation to look in Adam’s eyes.

“I can fix that” Adam laughed all of a sudden, grabbing Kris on the side of the face before kissing him happily.

“Fix it…how?” Kris asked, rushing after Adam when he practically ran for the bedroom. “Adam…what are you doing?” He cried out, giving Brad a look of pleading when he popped out of his own room.

“Sam…get my manger and the label on the phone” He yelled into his cell phone at his assistant, wrapping his arm around Kris’s shoulder and kissing his forehead as he hung up the phone in order to wait for the call back. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of this before” He grinned ever wider, looking between a confused looking Brad and Kris. “My contract is up for renewal soon and I’ll just tell them that if they want to keep me that they have to resign you as well” He explained, eyebrows knitting together when Brad grabbed the phone out of his hand and Kris moved away from him. “What?” He asked, confused as Kris found fascination with the floor again and Brad shot him a look so nasty that he swore he could feel heat from it.

“Brilliant plan asshole but did you ever stop to think how that might affect Kris?” Brad asked fighting the urge to reach forward and claw Adam’s beautiful face for being so stupid and uncaring.

“I’m trying to help Kris” He rushed out, eyes darting between the two. “You do get that I am trying to help you right?” He asked his lover, shooting his own heated glare when his ex-boyfriend wrapped an arm around Kris’s neck and pulled him into his side. “You know I fucking hate that the two of you have bonded and seem to share a brain now” He grumbled, noticing that those words seemed to jerk Kris out of his fascination with the floor. However at the smoldering look of anger now staring directly at him, he kind of wished he hadn’t.

“I’m a grown man Adam and I don’t need you fucking pulling strings and threatening people on my behalf”

“You tell him baby boy” Brad winked at Kris, causing Adam’s frustration and more then a little bit of jealously to flair up even more.

“Do you think that we can have two fucking minutes alone?” He snipped at Brad, not fazed in the least when Brad shot him an even nastier look. “Kris…please can you call off your little dog?” He asked, his words laced with full sarcasm.

“I may be little diva, but trust me when I say that I am all bite and no fucking bark”

“That doesn’t even make sense?” Adam yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration and wondering how the morning had just started and it was already going to be a shitty day.

“Like treating Kris like a piece of shit makes any fucking sense. He’s been through a rough time and he needs your support, not you going all macho on him and trying to dominate his life” Brad returned with a sneer, knowing that he had finally gotten through to Adam at the look of shock upon his face. “Just whistle if you need anything” He said to Kris, wrinkling his nose and barking at Adam before strutting out the bedroom door.

“Is that what you think I’m doing?” Adam questioned once they were alone, hurt that Kris wasn’t seeing that he was only trying to help.

“Yes…no…yes” The brown haired man stammered, sitting down on the bed behind him, still staring at the floor.

“Jesus Kris…I’m only trying to help because I have the leverage to help you” Adam ran his hand through his hair roughly, hating that he had been home less them twenty-four hours and he and Kris had already fought twice.

“I know you are” Kris sounded tired and resigned as he sat forward, grabbing onto the other mans hand and tugging him until he sat down beside him. “I know you are” He repeated again, turning to look Adam in the eyes finally. “But I have to do this on my own. I love you Adam and I love that you want to take care of me, but I have my pride. Besides, I’m the one that got myself into this situation and I need to be the one to get myself out even though I’m sure you don’t understand….”

“Hey…” Adam cut him off, reaching forward and cupping his face tenderly in his hand. “I get it. I don’t like it, but I get it. I just love you so much and I just want to take care of you, but I get it” He smiled softly, leaning forward and kissing Kris quickly before pulling back. “So what are you going to do?” He asked, wrapping his arm loosely around Kris’s neck before lying them backwards.

“I’m not really sure, but Brad thinks that I should sell my story to the highest bidder and see where it goes from there” Kris replied, thankful that Adam seemed to understand where he was coming from.

“And you think that listening to Brad is the best idea?” Adam asked, trying to keep his face neutral as the jealously began to creep forward again.

“Not normally, but I think that he might be right this time”

“I’m always right bitches, you should be listening to me more because that was a fucking brilliant idea” They heard Brad holler from somewhere, causing Adam to groan and Kris to giggle.

“Does he have this place wired or something?” Kris continued to giggle, shifting closer towards Adam.

“You’ll never know” They heard him reply, both of them laughing before they starting kissing, forgetting and not caring about that possibility as they made loud and filthy love to each other.

Chapter Five…

Kris had almost given up on Brad finding anyone to buy his story as he continued to search for a record company to work with him, while working on his relationship with Adam. He was still living in Brad’s apartment, counting the days until he could move back into Adam’s home and they could truly start their life together. “A half a million dollars?” Kris nearly choked on the words as he and Adam sat on Brad’s couch after he had run into the apartment screaming and carrying on until they came running into the room to see what was up.

“Are you not listening to me” Brad cried out, throwing his hands in the air as he paced back and forth before them. “Yes…a half a million dollars” He pronounced the words slowly, looking between Adam and Kris.

“For my story?” Kris just wanted to clarify, still unsure that he had heard Brad correctly. “Rolling Stone wants to pay me a half a million dollars for the Kris Allen story”

“Fucking Christ Brad, how did you do it?” Adam asked, watching his ex because he had a feeling that something wasn’t adding up.

“I gave the guy I spoke to a blow job and he agreed to it” Brad replied quickly, averting his eyes away from Adam and focusing on Kris. “And it was totally fucking worth it too because who would have thought that someone would pay that much money to write a story about you”

“You gave the man a blow job in order to sell my story” Kris asked horrified at the idea that Brad would do something like that for him. “Why…why would you do that?”

“It got you what you wanted didn’t it. You know I would think that you would be a little more appreciative of my deeds” He said to Kris, starting to feel very uncomfortable at a silent Adam still staring at him.

“I wouldn’t have ever wanted you to do something like that to help me out. Brad, what the fuck man. I can’t believe you did that. I mean, I appreciate that you wanted to help me, but I would have never asked you to do that” Kris stammered jumping up off of the couch as he rushed over to Brad and pulled him into his arms. “I’m so sorry you felt you had to do that. Oh my god. I’ve been such a horrible friend. I shouldn’t have ever asked you to get involved with any of this” Tears of shame rolled down Kris’s face as he continued to hold a struggling Brad tightly within his arms. “I’m so sorry Brad. I’m going to turn it down. There is no way that I can take that money after that”

“He’s lying” Adam spoke up, getting up off of the couch himself and walking over towards Brad.

“What?” Kris asked, stepping back and finally letting go of his friend, totally confused at the way Brad seemed to be looking everywhere but at him or Adam.

“He’s lying” He said to Kris, then focusing back on Brad. “I’ve known you a lot of years Brad Bell and I know when you are lying.

“You don’t know shit” He avoided Adam’s eyes as he tried to walk away, two pairs of hands grabbing onto each arm and hindering his escape.

“A few years ago I wouldn’t have doubted this story for a moment because lord knows you were the biggest slut I knew” Adam replied softly. “No offense”

“None taken” Was Brad’s answer and it was because he knew it to be the truth.

“However, you’ve changed and I know that you would never suck anyone’s cock for money”

“It is a half a million dollars” Brad shrugged his shoulders with a small smile.

“Even for a half a million dollars you wouldn’t” Adam smiled back.

“So you didn’t give that man a blow job?” Kris asked, holding his breath as he waited for a response.

“No…I didn’t give the man a blow job” Brad said under his breath.

“Thank god” Kris cried out, hugging Brad so tightly that the two of them fell onto the floor. “Wait, then why the hell did you say that if you didn’t? Why would you think it was better for me to think you gave this man a blowjob then?” He stopped for a minute, looking down at Brad as they continued to sit on the floor. “So how did you sell my story? The truth this time” He glared at the tiny man as if daring for him to lie again.

“They want a companion piece with Adam after your story goes to print” Brad rushed out, avoiding eye contact with both of them as he stared at the floor.

“And you thought that it was better that I thought you gave the man a blow job?” Kris asked, grabbing Brad by the chin and forcing him to look at him. “Answer me”

“I know how pissed off you got when Adam offered to help you and I just figured that if you knew that they wanted to interview Adam afterwards as well that you would get pissed and turn it down” He explained, jerking out of the grasp held upon him as he tried to get up.

“I love you you crazy fucker” He found himself tackled to the floor once again by a grinning former idol, the very breath squeezed from his lungs at the hug he got as well. “Thank you Brad…really” Kris whispered against his ear, hugging him again before Adam helped lift them both from the floor.

“I don’t understand. I thought you would be pissed off” He spoke, confused at the twin smiles he saw beaming at him.

“I’m not happy that this has to involve Adam. No offense” He turned to face Adam, smile still in place.

“None taken” Adam smiled back.

“But you did this out of love and I can’t be mad at you or them for that. You’ve become very special to me Brad Bell and I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me since Adam and I got back together”

Tears glistened as Kris’s words registered into his brain, a few of them sliding down his cheek as two bodies wrapped around him from each side. “I’m still not telling you if the rooms are wired or not” He chocked out with a giggle, pulling back with a huge smile upon his face. “Now enough of this mushy shit. Call this man and get your money” He pushed his way through them, playfully glaring at them both when he felt a slap on his ass. “Oh and don’t forget my cut” He called out over his shoulder with a wink before disappearing into his bedroom.

“I can’t believe that he would do something like that” Kris sighed into Adam’s chest when his strong arms wrapped around him. “Why would he do that?”

“Brad may be annoying and obnoxious most times, but when it comes to the people that he loves he will do just about anything to help them, even if it means making himself look like a slut” Adam supplied.

“Now I get why you kept him around” Kris looked up at his lover, tears in his eyes. “He really is a great guy to have around isn’t he?”

“He is” Adam replied, leaning down and kissing Kris sweetly.

“You’re a great guy to have around too Kris Allen” Brad said to himself as he leaned against his bedroom door after having heard everything the two of them had said.

“No…I’m not taking that” Adam said as he walked away from the check hovering before his face several weeks later after the interview between Kris and Rolling Stone had been done.

“Adam, don’t be ridiculous” Kris cried as he chased behind him. “I’ve been living off of your good graces long enough and…”

“Do you really think that I give a shit about that?” Adam spun quickly to face the man still chasing him. “It’s just fucking money Kris. You’re the only thing that I care about and that’s that” He turned back around, rubbing at the ache that presenting itself in his head.

Kris was about to respond when Brad ran into the room, holding a piece of paper in his hand with a look of madness upon his face. “Are you fucking crazy” He yelled at Kris, shoving the paper towards him. “What the hell man? I wake up this morning and find this on my night stand. This is yours…you earned it” He grabbed onto Kris’s hand, noticing an identical piece of paper in it. “Really?” He looked Kris dead in the eye before turning to face Adam. “Did you put him up to this?” He asked, shoving the check with his name on it in Adam’s face.

“He didn’t put me up to anything” Kris answered for Adam, angry and frustrated that he was trying desperately to pay back his debts to both of the men he cared for and was getting shit for it. “I wrote you that check as a thank you for selling this story for me” He pointed at Brad, then turning his attention towards Adam. “I only sold the fucking story so I could make some money to pay back and contribute to this relationship. I thought I was doing the right thing…but…but…fuck you both” He stammered for a moment until the anger got to be too much. “You will each take these fucking checks and you will do whatever the fuck you want to do with them. Brad, you wanted to buy a new camera, now you can. Adam, put it in your bank account or donate it to your fucking charity, burn it, but you will take theses checks and that’s the last we are going t hear about it”

“He’s a bossy little fucker isn’t he?” Brad questioned as he and Adam watch Kris storm off onto the balcony of Brad’s apartment, slamming the glass door loudly behind him. “Regardless…” He sighed looking down at the check before looking up at Adam. “I can’t take this much from him. I mean I’m flattered as all get out, but fifty thousand dollars, it’s just too much”

“You’ve really grown up little man” Adam smiled at his ex-boyfriend. “A few years ago you would have already spent every dime”

“Fuck off” Brad blushed, looking wistfully at the dollar amount written before him before he dropped in on the floor in front of Adam. “He’s never going to take it back because he’s too damned stubborn and as much as your charity would love a donation like this we need to come up with something else”

“Like what?” Adam asked, watching his lover pace back and forth within the small area of the balcony.

“I don’t know” The shorter man sighed with a shake of his shoulders. “Maybe we can take the money and bribe one of those stupid record company executives to sign Kris”

“Brad you’re a fucking genius” Adam hugged him hardily, practically picking him up off of the floor before placing him back down. “Tell Kris that I had to leave, but I’ll be back in a little bit”

“Oh no you don’t. You are not leaving me with that crazy little fucker” Brad called out, rolling his eyes under his closed lids as the front down and the balcony door slammed shut at the same time. “I’m not talking to you right now” He shouted as he whipped around and pointed at Kris. “You’ve lost your midget mind and now it seems that Adam’s gone crazy too and all this drama is just too much for me to deal with” He flopped back on the couch, hand held dramatically to his forehead, peaking out from under it a few moments later when Kris had yet to say a word. “What…say something” He blurted out when Kris just continued to stand in front of him in silence. “Kris…” He cried out towards his retreating figure after he had picked up the check he had dropped on the floor, placing it on the coffee table between them before walking off.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Brad spoke through gritted teeth several hours later when Adam finally returned back to his apartment. “He’s locked himself in the bedroom and refuses to even acknowledge me out here screaming my head off”

“I figured out what we can do with the money and it’s going to be amazing” Adam clapped his hands together, grinning at Brad happily.

“Care to clue me in fucktard because despite being brilliant I can’t read your mind” Brad quipped, his head hurting from the drama that had been surrounding him all day.

“I’ve decided to start our own label” Adam was nearly jumping with excitement as he pulled Brad off of the couch and hugged him.

“Huh…” Was the shorter mans response as he pushed Adam away. “How is that helping Kris out?”

“It will be our own label, one where Kris can record and produce his own music without the jerk offs who are refusing to work with him. My contract is coming up for renewal and since I have no desire to work with anyone who doesn’t want to work with the man that I love, this works out for me as well” Adam explained, not liking the look he was receiving from Brad.

“That’s kind of a huge risk to be taking with your career don’t you think?” Brad asked, thinking that Adam had lost his mind. “I mean I get why it might work for Kris, but you’re like huge and kind of everywhere and you could lose it all if this ends up backfiring in your face”

“He’s worth it” Adam growled, his happy mood quickly dampened.

“Yes…I get that too, but will you feel the same way when or if this doesn’t work and it’s you who can’t get anyone to sign you. You live for this shit Adam. You love your music and your fans and what will you have if you lose it all?”

“I’ll have him and as much as I love all those things you just said, I love him more” Adam defended the love of his life, sitting down on the couch as he waited for Brad to do the same. “I’ve thought about everything you just said and yes it’s a risk, but one that I am so willing to take. I’ve actually been thinking about doing something like this for a while now and even though I wasn’t planning to even consider it for a couple of more years, now feels like the time to do it. I was thinking that it wouldn’t only help Kris, but that we could help other artists out there who are talented and really struggling to find their way into the industry. We’ll hire the best producers and industry people we can find and make music that comes from the heart”

“That’s a great speech, but you’ll never get Kris to agree to it. If you think for one second that he’s going to allow you to just give up everything to do this for him then you really have lost your fucking mind” Brad supplied, looking towards the still closed bedroom door behind him. “He’d rather die then do anything to hurt you or your career”

“I know” Adam sighed, already knowing that what he was thinking of doing was going to be a risk, but the biggest risk was going to be the end of his relationship with Kris if it all fell down around his feet. “It’s doesn’t matter” He spoke up, looking Brad in the eye. “I’m doing this and you’re going to help me”

“Help you…how?” Brad asked.

“First you’re going to keep your mouth shut and second you’re going to donate the money from Kris to this endeavor” He waited for Brad to object, but the smile on his face let him know that he was one board.

“He’s going to be pissed” Brad reminded.

“I know” Adam sighed but with a smile on his face.

“So do I get to be involved in this creative process or are you just after me for my money?” Brad asked with a flirty grin, reaching over and plucking the forgotten check from off of the coffee table and holding it up in front of Adam’s face.

“For fifty thousand dollars I am sure that we can come up with something creative for you to do” Adam snagged the check, shoving it in his pocket before Brad changed his mind.

“Excellent” The brown haired man giggled, pushing Adam off of the couch with his foot before he sprawled out across it. “Leave me and go make nice with you man. We will talk again soon because I have so many ideas for this endeavor”

“I’ve just sold my soul to the devil haven’t I?” Adam asked, still smiling, smacking Brad on the thigh as he pulled himself up off of the floor.

“Oh cupcake you have no idea” He heard Brad reply as he walked off towards Kris’s bedroom.

Chapter Six…

“What do you mean you’re being called out again?” Kris asked as he and Adam sat in the kitchen, the tension between them heavy around them.

“It’s just some promo stuff that the label thinks needs to be done” Adam shrugged, hating that he and Kris still seemed to be at odds despite his numerous apologies and that fact that he was lying to the man that he loved. “It’s only for a week and when I come back we can finally fully focus on our happy life. You are happy aren’t you?” He asked quietly, looking at Kris across the table shyly because he wasn’t sure what was going on in Kris’s head at that moment.

“Adam, I love you…you know that, but I’m not going to lie and say that I’m happy about what happened earlier today between you and Brad. The only reason I agreed to do that interview was so I could pay you both back for what you’ve done for me. I know you did it because you love me and I appreciate that” He held his hand up when Adam went to protest. “I just needed to do that for me. I was raised that you always took care of your own and you always paid back your debts. I owe a lot to you and Brad and that’s why I want you both to keep that money”

“Well Brad’s already spent his I’m sure” Adam half lied as he reached across the table and tugged Kris’s hand until he finally got up off of his chair and planted himself in his lap. “I’m going to use my money to create something amazing that will be able to help others in the process at well” Another half lie, but he felt ok about it at the beaming smile he saw before him. “So what am I going to do with you manly ass” He teased, running his hand over the curve of Kris’s ass. “You know I don’t usually fall for such manly men” He teased some more, nuzzling at Kris’s chin.

“I can think of a few things” Kris smiled so wide that he felt as if his heart was going to burst at the amount of love he felt for his partner. “With an evil smirk and a playful wink he slid off of Adam’s lap, falling to his knees, never once breaking eye contact.

“I just cleaned that fucking floor this morning and if you think your going to get your manly juices all over it then think again” Brad cried out from somewhere in the apartment, causing them both to groan in frustration.

“When do you come back again?” Kris sighed, lying his head on Adam’s knee as he looked up at the equally frustrated man.

“One week” He ruffled Kris’s hair, reaching out and taking the shorter mans hand and tugging him off of the floor. “One fucking very long week” He sighed, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and leading the two of them into the bedroom.

Kris couldn’t sleep. No matter how hard it tried it was nearing two in the morning and yet he was wide awake. He had tried warm milk because he had heard or read somewhere that it would help you sleep, nearly throwing up at the first sip. He had tried listening to some soothing music as he laid on the couch and thought about the man he was missing, but that only made him horny and made him miss Adam even more. He tried running on the treadmill that Brad kept in the corner of the living area, but that didn’t last long when Brad stormed out of his bedroom naked as the day he was born and bitched him a new one before unplugging it from the wall. Not only was he wide awake, but he was still so horny that he couldn’t see straight. He couldn’t remember where Adam said he was doing his promo stuff at, couldn’t remember if they had ever even discussed it, but he hoped that wherever he was he was up and ready for some hot phone sex.

“Hello…” He heard the tired voice of his lover answer the phone, causing Kris to smile because he might have sounded tired but he knew he hadn’t been asleep.

“Hey baby…” He grinned like an idiot at the sound of Adam’s voice, his hand running over the front of his pajama bottoms.

“Kris?” He could hear Adam’s muffled voice, knowing that he was looking at the screen of his phone before he was back again. “It’s almost two, what are you doing up?”

Kris felt himself bristle for a moment at Adam’s non-affectionate tone, but he pushed it away because he figured he was tired. “I couldn’t sleep and I was thinking about you and it made me so horny” He giggled, then moaned as he cupped himself through the thin material. “I thought maybe my super sexy boyfriend could help me with both of my problems”

“Fuck…Kris…I can’t” Adam responded, his voice still sounding odd to Kris as he sat up on the couch and tried to figure out what was going on.

“Where are you?” He asked, straining his ears to hear over the sound of his overly beating heart because something wasn’t right.

“I’m doing promo” He heard Adam answer, his voice sounding off and hesitant. “I’ve already told you this”

“Where are you doing promo?” Kris asked, still trying to hear something in the background that might alert him to where Adam really was or what he was doing because he was starting to doubt that he was as he had said.

“Adam…baby…I need you to come…” Kris heard another voice in the background, his heart going cold and dropping into the pit of his stomach as all sorts of crazy ideas became to bombard his head. “Fuck…is that Kris?” He heard the same person cry out, as he closed his eyes and tried to pull air into his lungs because for a second he forgot how to breathe.

“Kris…are you still there?” He heard Adam’s voice, but his head was still bleary and unclear as he tried to place the deep voice he had heard, knowing he knew it from somewhere. “Jesus fuck…” Adam cried out next as a version of Adam’s song “For your entertainment” echoed through the phone. “Get the fucking door” He heard Adam’s muffled voice yell at the person in the room with him.

“Are you home?” Kris finally found the will to speak, his mind confused, his heart beating so fast in his chest he felt as if he was going to vomit. “Why are you home?” He didn’t wait for Adam to speak as he jumped up off of the couch and ran for his wallet and keys in the bedroom. “You lied…you fucking lied” He screamed, his worry and confusion turning to anger because he knew Adam had lied to him and yet he didn’t know why.

“Kris wait…I can explain” Adam cried out, but only heard the dial tone in reply.

“What the actual fuck Kris. Is there a reason you’re determined that I’m not going to get any sleep tonight” He heard Brad’s annoyed voice as he exited the bedroom and came face to face with him in the hallway.

“That would be Adam” Kris responded evilly at a ringing cell phone in his room, ignoring the look of confusion on Brad’s face as he ran for the door.

“Where the fuck are you going?” He heard Brad call out but he ignored him because he knew Adam was at home by the special doorbell he had insisted be installed when he purchased the house.

“He knows I’m at home and not out doing promo” Adam yelled into the phone in a full panic once Brad answered his phone. “Is he there because he’s not answering his phone?”

“He ran out of here like a bat out of hell” Brad nearly dropped the phone as he tried to pull clothes on. “Why the fuck would you answer you phone. Do you know what time it is?”

“I wasn’t paying attention. I just figured that it was something to do with the studio and answered it. Fuck…” Adam screamed in frustration. “I’ve got these fucking contractors and Cassidy working double time to get everything done and now this. Shit…he’s going to be so pissed at me”

“Well maybe he won’t” Brad tried to offer encouragement although he knew that it was a long shot that Kris wasn’t going to lose his mind once he found out what they had been up to.

Kris didn’t know how fast he was going, nor did he care as he sped down the thankfully none busy streets of L.A. He had no idea why Adam had lied to him, all sorts of horrible scenarios playing through his mind as he ran yet another red light. He heard his phone ring for what felt like the hundredth time, but he continued to ignore it as he turned into the familiar housing area, driving straight up to the house when he found the security gate wide open.

“Look baby…whatever you’re thinking right now it’s not true” He saw Adam standing in the doorway, but he ignored him as he practically dummy tackled him into the wall before rushing deeper into the house to find what he didn’t know. He stopped dead in his tracks as he turned the corner and found Cassidy standing before him with a look of guilt upon his face.

“Hi Kris…” Cassidy said quickly, a fearful smile of his face as he took in the startled man before him. He watched as Kris’s eyes grew wide, watched as they flitted between Adam who had just entered the room and then back to him. His body was tense as he saw the anger there turn into rage as Kris lunged for him, knocking them both hard to the ground.

“Kris…” Adam cried out in shock as he watched Kris and Cassidy wrestling on the floor. “Have you lost your fucking mind?” His cries got louder and he ripped the smaller man away from one of his best friends, holding him tightly against his body as he continued to growl and reach for Cassidy. “Calm the fuck down. This isn’t what you think it is” He tried to explain, but he lost his focus for a second at a loud clanging noise heard from the other end of the house, giving Kris the opportunity to escape as he ran towards it. Kris could only stand in stunned silence as he ran down the stairs into the basement where he had heard the noise coming from. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing as several different men milled around, building what appeared to be a studio of sorts. “I told you it wasn’t what you thought it was” He heard Adam’s voice behind him as he continued to watch the scene before him. “Surprise” The word forced Kris to turn and look at his lover, not understanding what it meant.

Chapter Seven….

 

“What?” He blurted out, ignoring Cassidy as he glared at him over Adam’s shoulder, holding his hand to his swelling cheek.

“What did I miss?” Brad cried out as he stumbled down a few of the stairs, losing his balance and nearly knocking Cassidy and Adam down the rest of them. “Did you finally fucking tell him that this is all for him?” The room went silent except for an intake of air from Kris, his hand covering his mouth, a look of shock on his face but no one could tell if it was a good look or a bad one.

 

“Nice job Bradley” Cassidy dead panned, turning to face the man who for once in his life was at a loss for words. “Come on lets leave the two of them alone”

“Don’t bother” They all heard Kris finally say, his voice even, but with an edge to it that left no stretch to the imagination that he was pissed. “I get it now” He continued to speak, turning to face all of them. “This is your amazing new project that is going to help others…I mean me?” His eyes blazed as he continued to stand before them, angrier then he’d felt in a long time. “I refused your help before and you thought that you would just build me my own studio and help me produce my own records because lord forbid I couldn’t do it on my own” He surmised, already knowing that he was right on track by the look of quilt he saw on all three faces. “You too Brad?” He didn’t need to ask really by the look of guilt and then anger that crossed his face.

“Yes…and I don’t know what your spoiled and whiney ass is complaining about because you should feel fucking lucky that you have a man and friends who are willing to do just about anything to make you happy. You have a man who loves you and wants to take care of you and all you can do is bitch and complain about how you need to be a man and do things on your own. I agreed with you at the beginning because I could understand it, but you’ve tried to do things your way and it hasn’t worked. I’d give my left nut to have someone that would take care of me the way that Adam is trying to take care of you”

“I’m not you” Kris cut him off, the venom in his voice enough to shock them all. “You may be looking for some sugar daddy to take care of you but I’m not like you. I don’t need your fucking charity and I don’t fucking want it” He exploded, feeling as if the room were closing in on him as everyone, including the construction workers stood staring at him. He needed to leave and he needed to leave in that very moment as he rushed up the stairs, pushing past them all because he needed air and maybe something a bit stronger. He didn’t really know where he was going as he jumped into his car and speed out onto the road, blindly driving but knowing that he needed to get there fast. His hands shook as he pulled his car into a parking spot in one of the shadier areas of Los Angeles, his feet guiding him to a place he knew very well from his not to distant past. His hands were still shaking at he sat at the bar, the bar tender nodding at him in recognition as he made his way over towards him.

“Haven’t seen you around in a while” The man whose name Kris never did learn despite his frequent visits before his stint at rehab said as he reached under the bar and pulled out a frosty bottle of beer. His hands began to itch as well as continue to shake, a sweat breaking out on his brow as he stared at the dark bottle wanting nothing more then the contents inside. “I heard you went to rehab” The man clearly knew who Kris was as he watched him pick up the bottle and bring it towards his lips. “You celebrities, you always come back” He laughed as he continued to watch him, the words hitting him like a punch to the face as he dropped the bottle on the bar as if it had bit him and then ran for the door.

“It’s been hours, where could he be?” Adam asked no on in particular as he paced the length of the kitchen he, Cassidy and Brad had been sitting in since Kris had run off. “What the fuck was I thinking?” He went on with his line of questions, his steps getting quicker and more agitated. “I shouldn’t have done this. I should have listened to him and just spent the fucking money on something frivolous like he wanted me to. Where could he be?” He asked again, tears streaking down his face as he looked out the window, his knuckles white as he gripped onto the counter before him. “You don’t think that he’s…” He didn’t want to finish that sentence because he didn’t want to admit out loud that there might be a possibility that Kris could be out drinking or worse.

“He’s not that stupid Adam” He heard Cassidy speak as he turned around and flashed him his evilest look. “Give the guy some credit will you” He went on unfazed, placing the frozen bag of vegetables he’d been using to bring down the swelling back on his cheek.

“Then where the fuck is he?” He shot out, voice low and vengeful, but it didn’t last long at the look of pain he saw cross his friends face. “Sorry Cass” He began to apologize, trailing off at the opening and closing of a door around the corner. “Kris…” He whispered, tripping over Brad and Cassidy as they ran for the other room. “Oh my god. Are you ok?” Adam cried out, his hands moving all over Kris’s head and shoulders as he tried to look for injuries or anything out of the ordinary. “Jesus Kris, you had us so worried around you” He rushed out, wrapping his arms around his lover and crushing him against his chest. “I’m so sorry Kris…so fucking sorry” He began to cry again, holding him even tighter and vowing mentally to never let him go again.

“Can’t breath” Kris choked against Adam’s chest, not sure if he was heard at the way his face was being held against it by Adam’s large hand on the back of his head.

“Fuck Adam…you’re choking him” Brad yelled, smacking him on the hand that was almost vice like on the back of Kris’s head, making sure to hit the back of his head as well for good measure and a little pay back.

“I'm sorry…I’m so sorry” Adam rambled, reluctantly letting go of his lover a little bit, but still holding onto him. “Are you ok?”

“I’m ok” Kris smiled sadly up at Adam, lying his hand on his cheek and staring into his eyes in hopes of proving his point. “I’m ok” He said to the rest of the room as he turned around and locked eyes on Cassidy and Brad who both had looks of concern on their faces as well. “And I’m so fucking sorry for the way that I acted earlier. Cassidy, you’re cheek and Brad, all those hurtful things I said to you” He felt ashamed and unworthy of the love and concern he felt coming back from them as he closed his eyes and began to cry from the guilt and the shame. “I’m sorry” He sobbed as he turned to face the man who meant the most to him. “I’m just so sorry” It was all that he found he could say as he lunged into Adam’s strong arms again and cried his heart out.

“Maybe we should go” Cassidy whispered towards Brad as they watched the two men holding each other, feeling as if he were intruding on an important moment in their lives.

“No…please don’t go” Kris sniffled, turning to face them once again. “I really just need you both here right now. Is that ok?” He turned to face Adam, getting a small nod in reply before he took Adam’s hand and walked into the living room. “Sit…” He indicated towards the couch and the chairs there, he choosing to stand in front of the fireplace as he tried to come to terms with what he was about to say to them. “After I left here I got in my car and just started driving. I didn’t really know where I was going but then at the same time I did know where I was going” He paused for a moment as he looked around the room seeing confusion on two of their faces and knowing on the other.

“You went to a bar” Adam supplied the answer as they both looked at him before Cassidy turned a shocked face towards him and Brad and anger filled one.

“So we’re falling back into old habits I see” Brad spat out, staying seated at Adam’s hand on his shoulder, but wanting to get up so bad and smack the stupid out of Kris for even considering going near a bar.

“I went in and the bar tender remembered me” He continued because he knew he had to explain. “He put a beer in front of me and all I kept thinking was how much I wanted it. I picked it up and moved it towards my mouth and I could feel the bubbles on my lip and it would have been so easy to just drink it and more then likely fall back into my old ways, but I didn’t. I was just about to put the bottle back on the bar when the bartender made a comment about how all celebrities come back after their stint in rehab and I just lost it. I ran out of there so fast and threw up all over the entrance way. I felt so shameful and guilty because he was right and I wanted that drink more then I ever wanted anything else in my life at that moment. I called my sponsor after that and he met me at a twenty-four hour coffee shop and we just talked. I talked his ear off” Kris laughed harshly, taking a deep breath and ducking his head for a moment as he collected himself once again. “I told him about what led to my almost relapse and he told me that I was a fucking fool and even threatened to not be my sponsor anymore because of my selflessness and stupidity”

“I like him already” Brad piped up, batting Adam’s and Cassidy’s hands away when they attempted to shush him. “You both are going to be handless if you try that again” He glared at them with a point of his finger.

“He’s a great guy and he reminded me that as part of my steps I have to remember that I don’t have to do this alone, that it’s ok to lean on people and ask for help”

“But you don’t ask” Brad spoke up again, glaring at both of men sitting beside him again as if daring them to do anything. “You don’t ask” He repeated when neither said a word. “You try to do it all by yourself and then you get all pissy when your family tries to help you and like it or not Kristopher, we are your family and we are only trying to be there for you” He pouted with a hateful glare as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Kris to respond.

“You’re right on both counts” Kris agreed, taking a deep breath because sharing his feelings with anyone wasn’t what he was used to and he felt almost nearly completely drained by it. “You are my family and although I’ve never said it to anyone but Adam, and maybe he needs to be reminded too, but I do love you all” He voice wavered as he closed his eyes and bit his lip until he felt he was somewhat under control. Adam, you took me back after every hurtful thing I did to you and all you asked for in return was to let you love me, to take care of me. Brad, you let me into your home and let me become a part of your life and as pissed off about it as I was at the beginning, I know it was the best thing for me because you are so smart and funny and amazing”

“Adam made me” Brad rushed out, fighting the tears in his own eyes.

“We all know that Adam can’t make you do anything that you don’t want to do. I know that originally you did it to help out Adam, but I think that along the way you decided that I wasn’t a total piece of shit and did it to help me out as well. You love me man, but I won’t make you admit it” Kris smiled for real at the blush and tearful smile he got in reply. “Cassidy, you can never know how sorry I am for attacking you like I did. I can’t really explain why I did it because I knew in my heart that there was nothing going on between you and Adam, but I was so angry and stupid that when I saw you I just lost it. I can only assume you were here to help out with the studio as well”

“Adam put me in charge of decorating the place” Cassidy shrugged, winching as he touched his sore cheek. “It’s ok. I know you didn’t mean anything by it” He shrugged again, leaning into Brad when he placed his arm around his shoulder, kissing him softly on that same cheek.

“I’m still sorry and I hope that you can forgive me…that you all can forgive me” Kris stood before them open and bare, feeling as if he had expressed every emotion known to man as he waited for their response.

“I still love you man” Cassidy cried out as he pushed Brad away, rushing over towards Kris and hugging him.

“Baby…I love you more now then I ever thought possible” Adam was next to speak, tears sliding down his face as he joined them, hugging and kissing Kris until he was breathless. “Get up here Bell because you know damn well that you’ve already forgiven him” Adam turned to face Brad as he continued to sit on the couch.

“I know but you know how I love to be the center of attention” He smiled wildly, springing off of the couch and nearly knocking the three men standing there to the floor.

“Fucking drama queen” Kris giggled, grabbing Brad by the sides of his face and planting a wet kiss on his smiling lips.

“Look bitch, I know you love me and all but your man is standing right here and I don’t think he’s going to give you up without a fight and I’m just too pretty to fight” Brad rambled on, blushing like crazy as he pushed Kris away, grabbing Cassidy by the arm and dragging him away. “Come on Cassidy after all this drama tonight I think we need a cocktail or five” He winked at Adam and Kris as they stood behind them arms wrapped around each other.

“I really am sorry” Kris said as he looked up at his boyfriend. “I’ve been such an ass these last few weeks and I really don’t know why you put up with it”

“You’re so strong Kris and you think that you can do everything on your own and maybe you can, but you have to know that you don’t have to” Adam replied, still holding Kris tightly within his arms. “We’re always going to be here for you no matter what. Like Brad said were a family and it’s what we do for each other”

“I love being part of this family” Kris smiled, running his hand up the back of Adam’s neck, fingers catching in his hair as he leaned up and kissed him. “And I love you so much and thank you for ignoring me and doing what was best for me. I have to admit that I’m actually really excited about getting in there once it’s finished and recording some music”

“You’re welcome baby and I love you too” Adam returned the sentiment, taking Kris’s hand and leading him towards the studio. “But I wasn’t lying when I said that I was going to use it to help others. We can use this studio and our label to help out other struggling musicians that other major labels refused to help or give a chance. I have a good feeling about this Kris and I know that together we can do this. What do you think?”

“You’re not going to renew your contract are you?” Kris asked, ignoring Adam’s question for a moment.

“No” Adam answered simply waiting for the fight he knew was sure to come.

“You could lose everything if this fails Adam. You are a mega superstar and if you do this and it fails what will you do then?” It was a fair question and he could tell that Adam knew that by the look on his face.

“I know that there is a huge risk involved here and that there is a huge possibility that this could all blow up and my face, but none of that really matters to me anymore. Yes, the money and the fame are nice” He conceded, when Kris looked at him skeptically. “But if I’m being honest Kris and I really am being honest, nothing else is more important then you. I love you and I know what it’s like to live without you and right now having you in my life is all that matters to me”

“You’re crazy” Kris sniffled, wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck as he leaned up and kissed him once again.

“Only for you baby” Adam responded with a smile against Kris’s lips as another kiss was shared.

 

The End


End file.
